Demon Spawned Brats
by Alyissa
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha have kids!!! Kagome lives in her own time, and her children don't know about the feudal ages, but when the kids get sent back to through the well they find themselves in more trouble than even Kagome could have imagined! (Finished)
1. Demon Spawned Brats

Demon Spawned Brats  
  
Even as Shippo climbed out of the well he knew that Inu-Yasha would kill him for being here. It was lucky that Inu-Yasha didn't know he could get through the well on his own. Even now Kagome and Inu-Yasha were supposed to be the only two who could pass through the ages, back to the feudal time. He supposed it was because once, a while ago, when they had still been hunting for shards he had gotten hurt. Kagome who also been hurt was hovering over him, her own wound still bleeding. As she had cried over his unconscious body her tears and blood had mingled with his. Maybe it was that blood that had fallen into his wound, still flowing through his body that granted him safe passage.  
  
Shippo peered through the kitchen window at Kagome. She was now a woman in her thirties, married to Inu-Yasha, with two kids. She barely looked twenty. Kaede had never quite explained it to him but it was something about Inu-Yasha's blood mingling with Kagome's and the two being bound to each other's life. The demon blood in her would give her a demons lifespan.  
  
He would never understand Kagome's choice however. When the shards had all been gathered Kagome and Inu-Yasha had decided they didn't want him to turn human. That wasn't what he disagreed with though. Inu-Yahsa could only return to this age once a month when he turned all-human. What Shippo couldn't understand was why she refused to live in the feudal ages. Why would she choose to raise her children away from their father? He knew she loved Kaede like a mother, and Sango and Miroku like brother and sister. She had loved him like you love an adorable kid, or now like a best friend. Why the stubbornness?  
  
Shippo changed his illusion to one of a teenage kid and went to ring the doorbell. Although he checked up on her often he hadn't spoken to her in nearly ten years. Not since her last visit to his time. Right after her first child had been born.  
  
"May I help you?" Kagome politely answered the door.  
  
Shippo took instant note of the leather pouch that she wore around her neck. He could feel the jewel's answering pulse to his swift probe. "It's been a while, Kagome." He said simply and reached forward to touch the leather necklace.  
  
She gave him a penetrating glance then hazarded a guess, "Shippo?"  
  
"Kagome." He acknowledged.  
  
"Gods Shippo, it's been so long!" She pulled him into a rough embrace. "Come in." She led him into the kitchen. From the glass door you could see a boy and girl out in the yard playing. Or rather the girl was chasing the boy in shrieking in mock anger as he dashed from her grip. "My children. Kagosha and Asha."  
  
"Yes I've heard about them." He had thought their hair was white. That was what Inu-Yahsa had said. It was defiantly black though. "Now tell me how did your kids end up with black hair and not white?"  
  
Just then the door slammed open. "Mother that little monster is driving me nuts." Kagosha fumed. "I swear he's a little demon." Kagosha watched as her mother's eyes bulged and so did the strangers eyes… a very handsome teenage stranger. She pretended not to notice though.  
  
"Honey this is an old friend, Shippo. I used to… baby-sit for him." Kagosha politely shook the other's hand. "Please just endure your brother and I'll speak with him later."  
  
Kagosha stalked back outside supposedly fuming. Really all that had just been a cover to meet the stranger. Why would he be visiting an old baby- sitter anyway?  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Kagome apologized. "Anyway they both inherited Inu- Yasha's white hair and golden eyes. I wasn't sure what to do so I talked to Kaede and learned to place a small illusion on them."  
  
"You haven't told them." It wasn't a question.  
  
"No."  
  
"They resemble you, you know."  
  
"Yes." Kagome stared at her children. Even without the illusion Kagosha would have been a replica of her mother. She was sixteen and if you had put Kagome at sixteen again they would've been twins. Asha clearly had some of his mother's features but took after Inu-Yahsa more strongly. "Any day I expect them to grow fangs and ears. I was so relived when they didn't"  
  
"They might yet." Shippo cautioned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome spun looking panicked.  
  
"They will some day be protectors of the Shikon jewel. No doubt Kagosha has your priestess powers, Asha will inherit the Fang in a likewise fashion. The jewel might be protecting them. If they are ever threatened by danger they will no doubt transform to the half-demons they are."  
  
"Inu-Yasha is half-demon though. Doesn't that mean that they are only ¼ demon, or something like that."  
  
"It takes more than two generations to thin demon blood, I'm afraid." Shippo gave her a sad look. "Is it worth it?"  
  
"Worth what?"  
  
"Them. This." He gestured. "Is a life in your world worth never seeing Inu- Yasha. Worth your kids being raised without him? Come, live in our world with Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and me. Even Myoga misses you. Kaede was like a mother to you but you never visit her. She won't live much longer. You never visit her and she loves you like a daughter. Please come back." Shippo pleaded.  
  
"No. I can't. I can't put them through the dangers we went through. I can't put the jewel in that kind of danger. Every demon in a hundred mile radius would be after it. I can't protect both my children and the jewel. And if I what if I have to decide? Protect the jewel, or protect *MY* children?"  
  
"Your daughter is beautiful. She's just like you. I would've loved her if you hadn't been like a mother."  
  
"Shippo what are you suggesting? You're a few decades older than her."  
  
"And Inu-Yasha is closer to a centaury older than you." Shippo paused. "My disguise won't hold much longer." Then in the way of demons he disappeared through the window.  
  
Even as Shippo left Kagome was pushing the discussion out of her head. But the words still rang in her mind. 'Is it worth it…'  
  
That night Kagosha and Asha were walking towards their grandparents. Kagosha kept thinking about the look on her mother's and Shippo's face when she had said 'demon'. What had she said… what had they been talking about?  
  
"Kagosha? Kagosha we're here. Hello… Kagosha." Asha's hand tugged on her finally bringing her back to life at large. "Hey Kagosha, lets go play in the old well. Come on." Asha dashed off in the direction of the well.  
  
"Asha. Asha get back here right now you annoying little demon spawned brat!" Kagosha yelled then ran off after him.  
  
"I'm gonna jump in!" Asha didn't wait to see if Kagosha had followed him.  
  
With a huge sigh Kagosha jumped in after him. She braced herself for the ground, but it didn't come. She kept falling and then…  
  
~THUMP~  
  
Kagosha landed next to Asha. "You brat. Come on."  
  
They got up began to climb out.  
  
"Ummmm. Kagosha where are we?" Asha instinctively grabbed for his sisters hand.  
  
The two stared at the surrounding forest wondering what had happened to their grandmother's house and the shrine.  
  
"I don't know, Asha." She replied as her hand closed around his.  
  
Suddenly in this forest, Asha seemed so small Kagosha felt the need to protect the annoying little brat. "Come on, Asha. Here's a path, it looks like."  
  
They stated walking but instead of coming out of the woods they were wandering farther into the heart of the wood. Asha grabbed at his older sister, whimpering softly at the dark surrounding forest.  
  
MROWWWWW  
  
Asha and Kagosha jumped at the sound. MROWWWWWW. Kagosha peered into the brush a little.  
  
"I think something's in there!" Kagosha bent and bushed aside the branches. Inside was a kitten strangled by the tight branches. MROWWWWW. "Ok I'm gonna get you out of there. Just hang on." Kagosha muttered. She reached in and with gentle hands un-tangled the kitten. She pulled it out and held it up looking at its strange markings. It was a female; mostly black with a weird white symbol drawn on it's back.  
  
"It's ok." She crooned to the poor thing, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, let me help you." Kagosha gently cleaned off the dirt and mud, smiling at the now purring kitten. It didn't seem too healthy though.  
  
"Can I pet it?" Asha asked in an amazed sounding voice.  
  
"Sure, gently, like this." She guided Asha's hand to the kitten. As they both touched the kitten at the same time though an amazing thing happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What's going on?" Asha asked. Around them everything had gone dark then lighted up into a scene.  
  
"I don't know? Is that… Mom?" Kagosha watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Yah and I think that's Dad!!!!" Through this illusion of time and space, Kagosha and Asha saw their heritage in the Shikon Jewel. They met Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Shippo.  
  
"Go Dad!" Asha cheered during the battles.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And in a second they had seen it all.  
  
"If Daddy's a demon and Mommy's a priestess, what does that make us?" Asha asked, his little lip quivering a little.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome replied. "1/2 religious, ½ demons with morals I guess." Then she began to laugh hysterically. The whole absurdity of the situation struck her. Asha watched, as her laughs became bitter tears for all the changes in the last hour. As her mind summarized the details:  
  
There's another dimension behind her grandmother's well  
  
Her father is a demon from the other dimension  
  
Her mother is a priestess who looks young threw a magical artifact  
  
She and her brother are half-demons  
  
"God's no wonder Mom and her friend …( 5) the hot teen Shippo is a demon that is years older than her… damn)… freaked out when I called you a little demon." Kagosha looked at Asha and jumped. What was I thinking crying I front of him? I need to keep calm for his sake. "It's ok Asha. Did you do that?" she stroked the kitten. Then she got a wonderful idea. "Asha, I need you to do something. I need you to take care of the kitten for me, ok. Can you do that?" Asha nodded and she smiled. That would give him something else to think about anyway.  
  
Kagosha took Asha's hand and helped him get up. Then she led him onto the path and back in the direction they came.  
  
"Keta-Lara, where are you? Come on Keta-Lara don't hide from me!" a voice called from the distance.  
  
"Come on let's hide Asha." Kagosha started to lead him off the path. Something told her that meeting that person would not lead to any good. She barely got a step before a white blur landed in front of them.  
  
"Going anywhere?" a young male voice interrupted. The speaker looked about 18; he had long white hair, golden slit eyes, red stripes on each cheek, and a moon on his forehead between his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded imperiously.  
  
"Travelers, we're lost." Kagosha cursed the slight tremor in her voice. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the son of the demon Lord Sesshoumaru, Deladgahu. I'm in a hurry but it would look bad if I let you live. So I'll kill you quickly I think." He raised his claw and it swept down towards Kagosha. 


	2. Forest of the Feudal Ages

The two stared at the surrounding forest wondering what had happened to their grandmother's house and the shrine.  
  
"I don't know, Asha." She replied as her hand closed around his.  
  
Suddenly in this forest, Asha seemed so small Kagosha felt the need to protect the annoying little brat. "Come on, Asha. Here's a path, it looks like."  
  
They stated walking but instead of coming out of the woods they were wandering farther into the heart of the wood. Asha grabbed at his older sister, whimpering softly at the dark surrounding forest.  
  
MROWWWWW  
  
Asha and Kagosha jumped at the sound. MROWWWWWW. Kagosha peered into the brush a little.  
  
"I think something's in there!" Kagosha bent and bushed aside the branches. Inside was a kitten strangled by the tight branches. MROWWWWW. "Ok I'm gonna get you out of there. Just hang on." Kagosha muttered. She reached in and with gentle hands un-tangled the kitten. She pulled it out and held it up looking at its strange markings. It was a female; mostly black with a weird white symbol drawn on it's back.  
  
"It's ok." She crooned to the poor thing, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, let me help you." Kagosha gently cleaned off the dirt and mud, smiling at the now purring kitten. It didn't seem too healthy though.  
  
"Can I pet it?" Asha asked in an amazed sounding voice.  
  
"Sure, gently, like this." She guided Asha's hand to the kitten. As they both touched the kitten at the same time though an amazing thing happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What's going on?" Asha asked. Around them everything had gone dark then lighted up into a scene.  
  
"I don't know? Is that… Mom?" Kagosha watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Yah and I think that's Dad!!!!" Through this illusion of time and space, Kagosha and Asha saw their heritage in the Shikon Jewel. They met Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Shippo.  
  
"Go Dad!" Asha cheered during the battles.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And in a second they had seen it all.  
  
"If Daddy's a demon and Mommy's a priestess, what does that make us?" Asha asked, his little lip quivering a little.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome replied. "1/2 religious, ½ demons with morals I guess." Then she began to laugh hysterically. The whole absurdity of the situation struck her. Asha watched, as her laughs became bitter tears for all the changes in the last hour. As her mind summarized the details:  
  
There's another dimension behind her grandmother's well  
  
Her father is a demon from the other dimension  
  
Her mother is a priestess who looks young threw a magical artifact  
  
She and her brother are half-demons  
  
"God's no wonder Mom and her friend …( 5) the hot teen Shippo is a demon that is years older than her… damn)… freaked out when I called you a little demon." Kagosha looked at Asha and jumped. What was I thinking crying I front of him? I need to keep calm for his sake. "It's ok Asha. Did you do that?" she stroked the kitten. Then she got a wonderful idea. "Asha, I need you to do something. I need you to take care of the kitten for me, ok. Can you do that?" Asha nodded and she smiled. That would give him something else to think about anyway.  
  
Kagosha took Asha's hand and helped him get up. Then she led him onto the path and back in the direction they came.  
  
"Keta-Lara, where are you? Come on Keta-Lara don't hide from me!" a voice called from the distance.  
  
"Come on let's hide Asha." Kagosha started to lead him off the path. Something told her that meeting that person would not lead to any good. She barely got a step before a white blur landed in front of them.  
  
"Going anywhere?" a young male voice interrupted. The speaker looked about 18; he had long white hair, golden slit eyes, red stripes on each cheek, and a moon on his forehead between his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded imperiously.  
  
"Travelers, we're lost." Kagosha cursed the slight tremor in her voice. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the son of the demon Lord Sesshoumaru, Deladgahu. I'm in a hurry but it would look bad if I let you live. So I'll kill you quickly I think." He raised his claw and it swept down towards Kagosha. 


	3. Deladgahu

"I am the son of the demon Lord Sesshoumaru, Deladgahu. I'm in a hurry but it would look bad if I let you live. So I'll kill you quickly I think." He raised his claw and it swept down towards Kagosha.  
  
In a flash of white hair Kagosha was out from under the claw.  
  
"ummm. Kagosha, why do you have white hair and gold eyes?" Asha asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same but it can wait." Kagosha kept her eyes on Deladgahu who was advancing yet again.  
  
"Are you Inu-Yasha's pups?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagosha replied defiantly, no longer afraid but angry.  
  
"Then I have to kill you, dear cousin!" he raised his claws a second time. Quickly he kicked out and threw her to the ground, then prepared to slash.  
  
"No! Delad… they saved… me." A whisper came from behind them. Everyone spun to see a little girl collapsed where the kitten should have been.  
  
"Keta-Lara!" he ran to her side. "Honey, this is my fault. I am so sorry! If they saved you then they will live." He promised the little girl. She had already fallen into an un-restful slumber though.  
  
Kagosha kneeled beside the cat-demoness and examined her wounds. "She is hurt badly. If you've kindly decided not to kill us then I suggest you take us somewhere where we can take care of her." Kagosha pursed her lips. "Next to a source of fresh water."  
  
"Follow me." Deladgahu rose and picked up Keta-Lara.  
  
"Will this work?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagosha replied this is just fine. She examined the girl again finding a number of deep and infected cuts. Thinking hard she remembered her mother taking care of her father. Kagosha was good with herbs anyway… what would help the infection?  
  
"What do you need?" Delad asked.  
  
"A fire and large quantities of certain herbs."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Let's see. I think, dragon's breath, demon bane, and baby's leaf, as well as mint, basil and some fresh red berries. I'm also going to need a pot and a bowl."  
  
"Send your brother for the herbs. I'll get the pot and bowl."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Asha went one way and Deladgahu went the other. Meanwhile Kagosha cleaned out the girl's cuts with fresh water. She looked to be about six years old. 'I wonder how she knows Delad and why he was looking for her?' Kagosha wondered. Just then her brother got back.  
  
"Asha I need you to clean those berries and leaves for me."  
  
"Right!" he replied. "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
Meanwhile Delad was flying over the forest, and then he spotted a lone cottage. 'Perfect!' he flew down and marched in. "I need a pot and a bowl. Quickly."  
  
The man and woman in the cottage turned. "Who are you to demand… Never mind you are obviously the son of Sesshoumaru." The man looked at him. "You have a minute to get out before we kill you."  
  
"… I'll bring them back…" He thought for a second. "Please?…my friend needs help."  
  
"Miroku…" the woman began.  
  
"Take us with you, if you mean no harm. I want to ensure we get our pot back!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because Sango, my wife is an experienced demon hunter, I am a monk, and if you want to get back to your friend quickly you don't want to fight us assuming you'd win."  
  
"Fine. Hurry." Delad snapped.  
  
"How can I start a fire with out matches?" Asha asked Kagosha who had told him it build a fire. He had done just fine until it was time to actually set it.  
  
Kagosha fumbled in her pocket then smirked pulling out a box of matches. "A true pyro is never without them!" she declared. A few seconds Delad appeared with the two strangers in tow.  
  
"What are we doing?" Sango asked her husband quietly.  
  
"I don't know exactly, I just have a… feeling that we need to be here." Miroku replied.  
  
Kagosha turned to face the strangers. For the second Keta-Lara was resting peacefully. Sango and Miroku stared at the girl and boy who had their dear Kagome's face, but Inu-Yasha's hair and eyes. Asha recognized these people; they were his mom's friends.  
  
"I am Kagosha and this is Asha." She bowed. Her next sentence was stopped by a moan from her patient though. She spun saying, "Asha get back to crushing those herbs, and Delad get some water on the fire." Thought's tumbled through Kagosha's mind, Sango and Miroku, they had aged but she recognized them. Keta-Lara however needed her attention.  
  
"Kagosha they're done." Asha approached her with the herbs.  
  
"Good, thank you, Asha." She smiled at him. Taking a good dose of them she dumped them in the water. The others she mixed in with the berries in the bowl. "Stir those." Kagosha didn't turn knowing someone would.  
  
Slowly the berries and herbs were coaxed down Keta-Lara's throat. That done She turned for the water. Slowly she used grass to make compacts. Soaking it in the water she placed grass on Keta's scratches.  
  
"There. That should help keep infection out."  
  
"I think we need to talk." Sango said firmly. They all sat down and she continued. "Considering Shippo told us just a couple hours ago Kagome was determined to keep her children from finding out about this maybe you to should tell us how you got here, assuming you are Kagome's and Inu- Yasha's children."  
  
"We fell through the well." Asha said simply. Looking at the grown up as if she should know that. Miroku quickly bit back his smirk and laugh. This youngling was a match for their daughter Garrie. Thank god Shippo took her for a couple hours, Miroku prayed.  
  
"Well, since that's out of the way maybe someone should explain why Inu- Yasha's children and Sesshoumaru's son are working together to save a cat- girl/demoness? And who she is to warrant that attention?"  
  
"Keta-Lara is the daughter of my father's seeress and a cat demon." Deladgahu began. The seeress died in childbirth but she promised my father that Keta-Lara's talent would surpass her own. That's the only reason my father would tolerate a half-breed child cat demoness in his castle." He could still remember when a young Keta-Lara had captured his soul the minute she had toddled into his room. She had just learned how to walk and tripped suddenly. Falling on her butt she had looked up at him with watery eyes. Delad had been in a bad mood and did not want to deal with child hysterics. So he picked her up and murmured to her it would be all right. Keta had looked up at him with big eyes and then broke into a big smile and a hysterical laugh. He had been her 'big brother' ever since. "Lately though she has become to come into her powers, but she can't control them. When father learned that she had finally started Seeing things he immediately ordered her to tell him something about the future. I was out and Keta's power is not under control yet. When she tried, she couldn't. Father was furious. I was out of the castle for the day and he had her thrown out. I followed her as soon as I'd learned of her fate."  
  
"But we had all ready found her under a bush in the form of a kitten. When we pulled her out she showed us her past. Or more accurate our parents past. That's how we know what this place is and how we got here." Kagosha finished for him. "Delad was going to kill us when Keta managed to wake up and pleaded for our lives. Learning we had saved her Delad spared us. Keta saved us so we will save her."  
  
"What bush did you find her under?" Delad asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, it had red flowers and sharp thorns." Asha answered this time.  
  
"That's nick named 'Cat's Sacrifice' it's poisonous to cat-demons." Delad responded.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shook their heads. This was too complicated.  
  
"DELAD!!!!" Keta was awake. She launched herself at Deald and began to sob hysterically. "It was horrible… he threw me out… a flood… caught in… bush… then…" Only some of Keta's words were intelligible as she cried.  
  
"It's ok Keta-Lara. Honey don't cry." Delad looked up with an embarrassed expression on his face.  
  
"What are you planning on doing now?" Miroku asked. "And how old is Keta- Lara. In human terms."  
  
"About six years old, and I will take her and live on our own."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other. With a small shake of her head she gave Miroku the answer he needed. "You will live with us." He stated shortly.  
  
"I will not!" Delad responded indignantly.  
  
"Yes you will." Miroku said with force. "You are very young in demon terms, about sixteen to us, I'd say. Your father can find you to easily, and so can another demon that wants an impressionable young seeress or a hostage against Sesshoumaru. And you can be used as such."  
  
"Keta needs a mother and a stable FAMILY environment which you can not give her alone, she needs a mother and a father as much as a brother and our own daughter Garrie is six also." Sango finished for him.  
  
"And you two are in BIG trouble as soon as we find your father. You should of turned back into the well the moment you came through and asked Kagome for an explanation." They finished together. Both adults were glaring for all they were worth. Asha was the first to look at them and burst out laughing, and then Kagosha and Deal exchanged a glance and also burst out laughing. Keta-Lara looked at them all then reverted to her normal happy mood and joined in.  
  
"Nobody takes us seriously." Miroku began plaintively. Sango gave him a disgusted look and Miroku also burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it. She stalked off.  
  
[pic] 


	4. Back at Sango and Miroku's house

While Miroku went after Sango, Delad, under the orders of Miroku, took the rest back to the monk's house. He shook his head as he picked up Keta-Lara in his arms and had Kagosha and Asha climb onto his back. The changes in the last hour were phenomenal. Thankfully he had found Keta-Lara, but who'd have thought that his plan to take Keta and raise her on his own would have turned into him living with two of his father's most hated enemies, a monk and a demon-hunter. He most certainly would have never thought about Kagosha and Asha. Asha, as far as little kids went, was pretty cool, and Kagosha was completely fearless of him. Admittedly she had been a little scared when he had first met her, but once he tried to attack all that fear had turned to an anger he could almost feel. He woke himself from his speculation just in time to see the house under him and change course to go diving down for it.  
  
"Here we are." Delad announced. He gently set Keta down, only to have Kagosha pick her back up.  
  
"I think someone's in there Delad." Kagosha pointed at the open door.  
  
"Stay out here with the littles, I'll check." He replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." She replied and sat down with Keta on her lap and Asha by her side.  
  
Delad had to marvel at her motherly instinct. He loved Keta and he was the only one, before Kagosha, who Keta had ever bonded with so quickly. But there was the little catling snuggling up to the girl happily. "Hello?" he called as he walked into the dark house. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"Who are you?" A figure shrouded with shadows called back. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"I'm a friend of theirs. They should be back fairly soon. Who are you?" Delad replied.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm am Deladgahu, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Sesshumaru's pup! You said you were a friend? Why are you here? Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inu-Yasha stepped into the light of the doorway.  
  
"I am a friend, now. They sent me here for protection from my father, sent isn't even the right word, try ordered me here."  
  
"I don't believe you." Inu-Yasha watched the younger demon warily. "How do I know your telling the truth?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be able to hurt Sango and Miroku, and because the others they sent here. Come outside and meet them."  
  
"More of you?" Inu-Yasha stepped outside and his eyes widened. "KAGOSHA! ASHA!" he shouted.  
  
"ummm. Hi Daddy?" Kagosha tried. "How are you.? I'm grounded aren't I?"  
  
"Only for the rest of your life." He tried desperately to calm down. "Seeing as I don't think my daughter and son, not to mention a. baby cat- demoness would be safe with you unless you were telling the truth Deladgahu, maybe someone here would like to tell me what is going on. From the beginning."  
  
And so they told the story. again, and as they finished Miroku and Sango walked out of the woods.  
  
"Hi Inu-Yasha. I suppose this means we don't have to go find you. How is your day going?" Miroku asked cheerfully.  
  
"Sango, I told you that I would kill that crazy monk if you couldn't keep him under control." Inu-Yasha growled warningly. "I came looking for Shippo, and instead find my half-brother's son with my children, here. Under HIS orders."  
  
"Calm down Inu-Yasha. It wasn't Miroku's fault." Sango replied calmly.  
  
"Fine, there is one thing I would like to know though. Why did Kagome's illusion on them disappear?" Inu-Yasha was still trying to clam down.  
  
"Time and distance. She didn't have the strength to project it on both of them with a few thousand years between her children." Shippo jumped out of a tree with little Garrie clinging to him and giggling wildly.  
  
"How long have you been hiding up there?" Sango asked as she retrieved her daughter from his arms.  
  
"Long enough to here that last question."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Unc Shippo took my to see Auntie Kaede!" Garrie clung to her mother and laughed happily. Then she saw Inu-Yasha. "Unc Inu!!!" She shrieked and launched herself from her mothers arms into his.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled down at the child. "Ok, first of all, Shippo, when I forbid you to go to our ages, it was for a reason. I saw you disappear through the well this morning, and although I don't know how, I want you to go find Kagome and bring her back here, she must be worried sick by now."  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha." Shippo sped off. It was about time that Kagome come back. For a brief second Shippo thought of Kagosha. Where black hair and green eyes had been cute, the white hair and gold eyes made the young girl stunning. She still looked like a replica of her mother, but a definitely a beautiful one.  
  
Shippo approached the well to see someone already in front of it. It was Kagome! He called out to her and saw her spin around to face him with wide eyes.  
  
"Shippo! Go Back! Warn Inu-Yasha!" she cried out.  
  
"What? Why?" he landed next to her.  
  
"What do we have here?" A smooth voice behind him asked.  
  
Shippo whirled, "Sesshoumaru! Why are you here?"  
  
"Well I was searching for my way ward off-spring when I came across my half- breed brothers lovely priestess. Since she always carries a certain jewel with her I thought maybe she could be persuaded to hand it over to me."  
  
"I told you. I don't have it." Kagome spat.  
  
"Of course dear. And I told you. I don't believe you." Sesshoumaru replied smoothly.  
  
Shippo glanced at Kagome's neck, and sure enough there was the pouch holding the Shikon Jewel, but when he probed it, he felt nothing.  
  
"Well since I can't have you warning the others about my. little prize, I'm afraid your going to have to stay with me also." Sesshoumaru said. 


	5. The Shikon Jewel's Chosen

"MOTHER!" Kagosha had been in the middle of a conversation with Sango and Inu-Yasha, when she went completely cold. "Something's wrong with Mom! I know it!"  
  
Sango and Inu-Yasha exchanged a glance with each other. "Miroku!" Sango cried.  
  
Miroku hustled over, "What?"  
  
"Kagome." she replied shortly.  
  
"Kagosha and Delad, stay here with the children." Inu-Yasha commanded before flying off with Sango and Miroku in tow.  
  
"Your not going to listen to him. Are you?" Delad turned to her.  
  
"Are you? Didn't think so. Think I can fly also?"  
  
"Probably. Just jump." And so she did, and hovered a bit above the ground. "Good."  
  
"Garrie, Keta-Lara, Asha, we're taking a little trip, ok."  
  
Within moments Keta Lara was in Delad's arms, Garrie was in Kagosha's, and Asha was flying beside them.  
  
"There!" Kagosha spotted her father.  
  
"That's my father. Sesshoumaru." Delad warned. "Lets land a out of sight, behind that tree. You and the kids can try to get to your mom, and I'm going to deal with my father. Once and for all.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned at Inu-Yasha. As the half-breed landed he pushed Kagome to the side. First he would deal with his bastard brother, and then he would get the jewel.  
  
Kagosha rushed to her mother, who had tumbled close to the tree. Near the tree also lay Shippo, bound with his back to them. Kagosha ignored him. "Mom! Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome lay uncomfortably on her side, her hands and feet hand bound and tied with Demons Rope. "You won't be able to untie that. Take the pouch at my neck. Take out the jewel in it and flee Kagosha, as far as you can, and take the children with you." Kagome commanded.  
  
"But."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kagosha grabbed the Jewel and took the children, Asha had crawled over to their mother and refused to go, so kagosha grabbed him also and with the three littles flew above the battle.  
  
Meanwhile Inu-Yasha and his brother were going at each other in a manner of claws and weapons that hot even Sango or Miroku would interfere in. Delad however launched himself into the fray with the accuracy only a demon could count on. He hit his father and tumbled them both onto the grass, there he raised his claws for a Killing blow, only to find Sesshoumaru had already landed one.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at his son, and without a second thought clawed his son's stomach out. "Stupid pup." He muttered and threw him to the side.  
  
Kagosha hovered just long enough to see the young demon lord thrown to the side. "NO!" she screamed and launched down at him tumbling her, and the little ones at his side. Keta-Lara looked at her 'big brother' with large eyes. Kagosha knelt down beside her, she put the jewel off to the side and gathered up the little catling.  
  
"Look!" Asha pointed to the Shikon jewel, which had began to glow.  
  
Garrie reached out to touch the jewel, and when she did, it began to shine brighter. Kagosha picked it up again, and the others reached out to touch it also. It shined like the sun and from it a ray of light hit Delad.  
  
Delad's eyes blinked open. "Good bye Keta." he gasped for air. The young demoness, though mesmerized by the shining jewel cried and launched herself at Delad.  
  
Kagosha jerked to the side, and took the jewel with her. It bounced from her hand and landed on Delad. Slowly she reached out again to touch it, as did Garrie and Asha, even Keta, crying as she was, couldn't resist it. And in the moment that all five were touching it, a ray of triumphant light rose from them then burst out expanding over the whole clearing. It engulfed everything around them, dissolving the bonds that held Kagome and Shippo, healing Delad's wound, and separating Inu-Yasha from Sesshoumaru.  
  
When the light subsided Sesshoumaru was already gone. Delad sat up and looked at the Shikon Jewel that had saved his life. Kagosha, Asha, Keta- Lara, and Garrie still held onto it, and he reached out and placed his hand on it as well. In each of their minds they heard a small click and the jewel split into five equal pieces. Each looked at the shard they held in their hands.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked over to help his wife up. "It's theirs now." She said softly as Shippo, Miroku, and Sango walked over. "They are the Jewels Chosen."  
  
"After all the trouble we went through to put the thing back together." Miroku shook his head sadly. "And now our children have gone and broken it."  
  
"Can't you be serious for a second?" Sango knocked him over the head.  
  
"Nope." He smiled.  
  
"Will you be living here now?" Shippo quietly asked Kagome.  
  
"No reason not to." She replied. 'Like I could keep them away if I wanted to? And now they are guardians of the Shikon Jewel, I'm not sure it would be possible."  
  
Shippo smiled and watched Kagosha. Good. He had 'plans' for that girl. 


End file.
